Pretend
by Enjeru
Summary: YGO contest entry, Round Four; Sealshipping. It was unrequited love, he was to be a member of the high court, his loyalty and devotion belong to one alone. She was caught up in the delusion he had room in his heart for her. One-sided Apprenticeshipping.


Hey all!

All I have to say about this piece was I wanted to try something a little shorter, like a moment in time kind of feel to it. I was reading some old poem of mine from high school and while doing so_** poof**_ this idea came forth! It actually came out sexier than I had originally planned…hm. O_o I KNOW IT'S SUPER SHORT! Y_Y

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own…look! EPIC DISTRACTION! *runs for the hills*

…_italics_… = poem lines

Enjoy!

* * *

_For those entrusted with the safety and well being of the Pharaoh, a god in human form, you must devote everything you are to the one you worship; your mind, body, as well as your heart._

_

* * *

_

They had returned to this place once again, nestled within the protective stone walls of the palace gates and hidden deep within the arching corridors, a chamber room with a locked door. It was a door that did not stand out; it blended nicely with the surrounding wall. It was meant to be unseen, meant to be locked away. Magically, this room, enforced to keep out all except the sand, for the sand always got in…

This room held secrets; dark vain secrets.

Mahaado perched on the end of the bed donned in tangled purple silk sheets, he rubbed at his temples in contemplation. Behind him a half-dressed female, catching her breath from their last round, Mahaado did not hear her, too deep within his thoughts to notice. Staring at the ceiling she blew a tuff of brunette bangs out of her face, she knew better than to believe her master had enjoyed himself. What kind of bed slave would she be if she could not please?

…_for just one night…_

"Mahaado?"

The magician merely continued to stare at the opposite wall, his mind completely focused on something or…someone. The only indication the man had heard her was a nod which wasn't much of an acknowledgement at all. The bed slave crawled along the bed to sit behind her master, wrapping her arms around him, her hands tracing his moist chest.

"What ails you, my friend?" she whispered against his ear, laying her forehead against the back of his neck. She knew the reason, it wasn't hard to guest what was on her master's mind.

"Atem. I just don't understand what more I can do to prove myself."

Rolling her eyes, her hands traveled lower accompanied by her lips trailing butterfly kisses along his spine. How she wish he'd just loosen up and forget the Pharaoh just this once.

…_we'll believe in the unrealistic…_

"Do you not think you've done enough?" she asked, shifting a bit to nibble his earlobe, she was pleased to feel the man stiffen in reaction; his weak spot were his ears. "You are his most trusted advisor, Mahaado, his best friend-" the magician pushed her back onto the bed effectively cutting her off.

"You would not understand!" he stood and began to pace the room, "He's been spending an awful lot of time with that farm-boy, Seto." He grumbled to himself as he waltzed about the room in worried fashion. The brunette female did not speak up against her master, though she _did_ understand what it was like to have the Pharaoh favor one friend over another. Being sold to Mahaado as nothing more than a chamber slave was proof of that.

…_for just one night_…

Grabbing Mahaado's wrist as he swung around for another round of pacing, she pulled with all her might to land him on the bed. The magician stumbled and fell backwards onto the silk sheets, blinking in surprise, at first not realizing the female was straddling his waist. He simply stared at up at her for a long moment, their eyes searching for something within the other, something they would not find in each other. Mahaado raised his right arm, slipping his hand underneath her thin shirt, the only clothing she still wore, gently cupping her breast and feeling the steady thumping of her heart beneath it.

"I am afraid the Millennium Items will not choose me to be by the Pharaoh's side."

She pulled at the shirt, pulling it off her lithe body with a sweeping motion, closing the space between them she laid herself upon his equally naked chest.

"Do not fret about it, Master. You are Pharaoh's favorite, you always will be." His face lit up, how he worried about the Pharaoh (and _only_ the Pharaoh), her words comforted him so. Pulling her face closer he nipped and licked at her neck.

…_you and me, border-line existence_…

She moaned as he flipped them, his hands petting her in every place she craved for him to do so, it was moment like this, when both were lost in their own pleasure, she could believe that it is passion they shared and not just lust.

…_for just one night_…

She could hear him above the roar of moans and thoughts racing through her head, "Promise me." His breath was hot against her own, she would promise him anything.

"Promise me, that I'm Atem's favorite." She groaned, she wanted to block it out, the fact that her Master loved the Pharaoh more than her. Unwillingly she muttered what he wanted to hear, his lips claimed hers in appreciation.

…_for one single night_…

Mahaado's lips kissed her desperately; the chamber slave merely closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her face. It was moments like this, quiet moments when neither spoke, when her Master's body reacted to her touch and when he kissed her like so. When he aggressively took her but spoke sweet nothings in her ear…

…_for just one night, we'll play pretend_…

"Mana!" (how she adored it when he climaxed her name)

It was moments like this she could pretend he loved her.


End file.
